Fingers and Locks
by moonswirl
Summary: Gleekathon, day nine hundred and fifty-one: Blaine may be uncomfortable about his gel-free hair, but Kurt finds it much more endearing.


_Started my daily ficlets to make the hiatus pass, then decided to keep going with a 2nd cycle, and then a 3rd, 4th, etc through 45th cycle. Now cycle 46!_

* * *

_**INTRODUCING "CHEAT SHEET" - **If you want to know ahead of time when a certain series will be updated next, just reassemble the link below and check out the list, save it, print it, bookmark it, whatever you need!  
Go to: gleekathon [dot] tumblr [dot] com [slash] cheatsheet_

_(cycle 46 cheat sheet will be up later)_

* * *

**"Fingers and Locks"  
Kurt/Blaine**

_(day 6 of 7 in Jade's awesome birthday week ;))_**  
**

As shocking as it had been to see him come in like that, his hair left to go as it pleased now that it had been stripped of gel, he didn't see it as an abomination. It made him see Blaine under a new light, a… frizzy light, but still. He was so used to seeing him as he usually was, with the slicked back do, and now…

"You're staring again, aren't you?" he could hear Blaine as they danced.

"So what if I am?"

"Can I borrow your hat?"

"And disrupt the ensemble?" Kurt frowned, and he knew sight unseen that Blaine would smile at that. "I don't need you to cover up."

"Well, I kind of do," Blaine sighed.

"It happens to be growing on me, okay? And since you'll probably never let me see it like this again in a long time if ever, then let me enjoy it," he begged.

"Fine, fair enough," Blaine surrendered.

"Thank you," Kurt smiled. "Now after we get out of here, there's something I really want to do…" he spoke mysteriously, which drew Blaine's attention, but Kurt just kept smiling, not revealing a thing.

The rest of the prom had been just as good as the good parts of the previous year's prom and then some. They had all shared memories, both of them and their friends, and they knew all of them who had thought not to attend were really glad they had changed their minds.

By the time they had all left the gym, with prom over, none of them looked all too tired. Where Kurt and Blaine were concerned, the euphoria played well into Kurt's plans for the rest of the evening, whatever they were. They would go back to his house, where Burt had waited up for his son's return. Kurt had told him he and Blaine would hang out for a while, to which Burt had given a pointed look, but finally he'd gone to bed and left them alone.

They had gone and sat in Kurt's room, where he had set up his laptop for them to watch a movie. "This was your big plan?" Blaine wasn't sure what he was up to. Kurt lowered the lights and went to sit, propped up against the headboard before patting the space just before him.

"Come here," he told Blaine. The boy hesitated, but he followed, shoes off as Kurt was. He had taken his hat off, depositing it nearby.

"Here?" Blaine asked, and Kurt nodded, motioning for him to lie back. As he did, his head would come to rest against Kurt's chest, his whole body acting to give him support. This made Blaine smile, and finally he figured out his boyfriend's master plan when he felt Kurt's slender fingers weave neatly into the curls. He didn't complain, did actually enjoy it, and after a crazy night of prom dancing, sitting with his boyfriend running his fingers through his hair while they watched a movie was just the best way to relax. He guessed he owed some thanks in this to their fearless president for instituting the no hair gel rule.

Kurt couldn't help but feel like this moment was half indulging the curiosity of that usually-gelled hair and half taking in whatever he still could, before he went off to New York and away from Blaine. He still hadn't received his letter from NYADA, nothing was certain on that front, but he knew he wanted to go, no matter what. So to have this, just a nice memory, wasn't too much to ask, was it?

"You still awake?" he asked as they were about halfway through the movie, leaning to try and see his boyfriend's face.

"Yeah…" Blaine's voice sounded like he'd been this close to falling asleep.

"We can stop the movie if you want to sleep," Kurt insisted.

"No, I'm good, really," Blaine turned his eyes up to him. Kurt smiled, leaning down for a soft kiss.

"You are fading away," Kurt accused. "My fault, well… my fingers' fault."

"Don't go blaming them, they did nothing wrong," he dramatically vowed, then after a pause, "Just to be sure though, I better call home to say I'm staying here."

"Good idea," Kurt smirked. Blaine sat up, immediately yawning, rubbing at his eyes. "Look at us, prom night and we're at home, curled up with a movie."

"No complaints here," Blaine looked to him, and Kurt silently agreed. He moved to turn the movie off, as he got the feeling they wouldn't finish it anyway. Blaine was making his call, and Kurt… He had felt so good at having Blaine near him like this all along the first half of the movie, now having him be apart was not only making him yearn for his return, it was making it imperative. It was taking so much not to reach out to him in any way and wait until he had finished his call that he almost felt like a short range stalker, hovering about.

When Blaine hung up, he turned and found himself just inches away from Kurt. He startled, then smiled. "Hey… So it's prom night," he started.

"It is," Kurt nodded. "Maybe we should be doing something about it."

"What do you have in mind?"

"Well we had some hair play," Kurt recapped.

"Which was very nice," Blaine made sure to comment. "Everybody else is asleep, although…"

"Nothing we can't be careful about," Kurt volleyed back, and Blaine quietly agreed. "It would only seem natural, being prom night and all."

"It would be," Blaine agreed.

"Okay, I think we know where this is going," Kurt cut to the chase and they were moving in to kiss an instant later, as hands crossed one another on the way to buttons on the other's shirt.

When all was said and done, they had crawled into bed. Kurt had lent him something to sleep in, both of them having the presence of mind that anyone could walk in to check up on him in the morning. They would awaken arm in arm, facing one another so that they could see into the other's eyes as they opened.

Kurt had woken up first, though it wouldn't be long before Blaine awoke as well. In the time he was awake on his own though, Kurt didn't dare move, not that he needed to. He was even more dishevelled than the night before, and Kurt had never seen him look better. He absolutely hated the fact that they couldn't be graduating at the same time so they could head to New York together. Having him stuck there, it made it easy to want to just stay behind and wait, but he would never forgive himself… and neither would Blaine.

"Hey…" the lazy smiling voice brought him back to reality to find Blaine was awake.

"Morning," Kurt smiled back. "So what should we do today?"

"Do you even need to ask?" Blaine 'frowned,' and Kurt did the same.

"Yes, we'll stop and get your hair gel." They'd both hold the frowns for another couple of beats, but then they'd smile. There would be no forgetting this prom night.

THE END

* * *

******A/N: This is a one-shot ficlet, which means that signing up for story alert will not bring you any alerts.  
****In the event of a sequel, the story will be separate from this one. And as chapter stories go, they are  
************always clearly indicated as such [ex: "Days 204-210" in the summary] Thank you!**


End file.
